1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to the surgical repair of tissue and, more specifically, devices and methods for the insertion of a suture anchor used in such repair.
2. Related Art
Suture anchors are commonly used to attach soft and hard tissue to bone. Typically, a suture anchor is implanted into a drilled bore in bone mass. One or more sutures with attached needles are connected to the suture anchor. The suture is passed through the tissue and subsequently tied to secure the tissue to the bone. A device for placement of the suture anchor is needed that both stores the suture and needles and allows for them to be deployed easily by the user. In addition, the device must provide tension on the suture so that the anchor remains engaged with the device.